


Ima hikiyoseyou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Meddling, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non è che ci siamo mai i fatti loro, no? Non ricordo nessun intervento per Yuto quando pensavamo che lui e Hikaru si sarebbero dovuti mettere insieme. Né abbiamo detto qualcosa a Yuri e Yuya. Vorrei proprio sapere perché abbiano deciso che abbiamo bisogno del loro aiuto.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Ima hikiyoseyou

**Ima hikiyoseyou**

**(Ora avviciniamoci)**

Era piuttosto raro che tutti e nove si ritrovassero insieme.

Non che non ci provassero; ma ogni volta che lo facevano, c'era sempre qualcuno impegnato con drama, o interviste, o qualsiasi impegno di lavoro avessero in programma.

Perciò, quando Hikaru li aveva chiamati quella sera, domandando se volessero cenare a casa sua, erano rimasti tutti sorpresi dal fatto di essere riusciti tutti a riunirsi nello stesso posto allo stesso momento.

“Allora, Kota, credo che sia giusto che faccia un discorso.”

Erano tutti seduti ai tavoli che Hikaru aveva unito nel salotto – stavano piuttosto stretti a dire la verità – e stavano aspettando di poter finalmente cominciare a mangiare, quando il padrone di casa aveva deciso di stuzzicare l'amico.

“Ma ho fame.” si lamentò Yamada, occhieggiando il sushi davanti a sé.

“Beh, se vuoi la mia opinione, credo che Hikka abbia ragione. È così raro che siamo tutti insieme, credo che un discorso sia d'obbligo.” aggiunse Yuto, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Hikaru mentre il fidanzato si appoggiava contro di lui.

“Ma io non ho niente da dire.” fece notare loro Yabu, guardando il cibo esattamente come Yamada; poi si rivolse verso Daiki, che scosse la testa e sospirò.

“D'accordo, d'accordo. Posso anche fare la parte del più grande, visto che voi siete tutti inutili.” disse.

“Vai, chibi!” lo prese in giro Yuri, con un ghigno.

“Bene. Allora, credo che sia fantastico che finalmente siamo riusciti a essere tutti qui stasera. Non succede quasi mai, ma penso che possiamo tutti essere grati per queste occasioni, e usarle per sentirci ancora più vicini di quanto siamo già.” iniziò a dire, quando Yaotome lo interruppe.

“Non dimenticarti di ringraziare l'uomo che l'ha reso possibile.”

“...e ovviamente dovremmo tutti essere grati a Hikaru per averci invitato, senza di lui non saremmo qui stasera.” aggiunse Daiki, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, se no c'è altro da aggiungere, credo che possiamo mangiare.”

“Per questo sei il mio preferito.” commentò Yamada, con un sorriso a trentadue denti, mentre prendeva le bacchette.

“Come se non lo sapessimo.” sentì dire a Chinen, seduto accanto a lui; Ryosuke sbarrò gli occhi, guardandolo.

“Che hai detto, Yuri?” chiese, per poi voltarsi a controllare se anche Arioka avesse sentito. Ma Daiki, seduto accanto a lui dall'altra parte, stava parlando di qualcosa con Yuya, e non gli prestò attenzione.

Yuri sorrise, mentre cominciava a mangiare.

“Niente, Ryo-chan.” disse, innocentemente. “Teniamoci qualcosa di cui parlare per il dessert, okay?”

Ryosuke era piuttosto confuso, ma preferì non preoccuparsi di quanto aveva detto.

Lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sapere quanto gli piacesse dargli fastidio, perciò non era eccessivamente preoccupato.

Nemmeno quando lo vide scambiarsi un'occhiata complice con Kei, seduto di fronte a lui.

~

“Allora? Perché non te lo fai e basta?”

Sentendo quello che aveva detto Kei, Daiki alzò gli occhi per controllare con chi stesse parlando.

Ed era lui, il che lo preoccupò parecchio.

“Di che stai parlando, Kei-chan?” chiese, posando la tazza di caffè che stava bevendo, pentendosi ora di non aver accettato qualcosa di più forte.

I membri dei BEST erano seduti sul divano e le poltrone del salotto, mentre Yuto era andato coi 7 nella stanza da letto di Hikaru per mostrar loro un nuovo videogioco.

Arioka desiderò intensamente essersi unito a loro.

“Ryosuke.” specificò il più grande, e Daiki vide Kota accanto a lui guardare il fidanzato, ma non lo rimproverò. Invece, ridacchiò.

“Questa non è la parte in cui intervieni e gli dici di non essere inappropriato?” gli chiese Arioka, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Mi dispiace Dai-chan, hai ragione.” rispose Yabu. “Kei, avresti potuto dirlo diversamente.” disse al più piccolo, che rise e annuì.

“Quello che voleva dire Kei.” li interruppe Yuya. “Era che dato che voi due sembrate essere così _vicini_ , ci stavamo tutti domandando se pensassi di fare qualcosa in merito.”

“Sì, tipo fartelo.” concluse Hikaru, e poi guardò gli amici, come a sfidarli a dirgli che si sbagliava.

Daiki si sentì messo alle strette. Era stato sinceramente grato del fatto che potessero stare tutti insieme, ma in quel momento desiderò davvero non essere venuto. Non era piacevole vederli tutti coalizzati contro di lui.

“Da dove salta fuori questa storia?” chiese con una smorfia, poi si protese in avanti e strappò dalle mani a Yuya il bicchiere. Non sapeva davvero cosa ci fosse dentro, ma sentì di averne bisogno.

“Beh, abbiamo sempre saputo che tu e Yamada avete un certo feeling. Ma ultimamente sembrate ancora più vicini del solito.” gli fece notare Yabu, versando del liquore in un bicchiere e dandolo a Yuya.

“E non è che a lui dispiacerebbe se facessi qualcosa. Quando eravamo dei junior aveva una cotta stratosferica per te.” aggiunse Takaki, sorridendo sornione quando Daiki si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati.

Ora era interessato.

“Che vuol dire aveva una cotta per me?” chiese.

“Oh, ci puoi scommettere che ce l’aveva. All’epoca parlava solo di te.” confermò Kei, facendo una smorfia. “Era seriamente fastidioso, continuava a ripetere quanto fossi figo, quanto fossi carino, quanto fossi bello.” ridacchiò. “Suppongo sia passato un po’ di tempo. Ma, fidati, alcune cose non passano mai.”

“Comunque.” intervenne Hikaru, vedendo arrossire il più piccolo di loro. “Ci siamo accorti che ultimamente c’è qualcosa di più fra di voi. Non lo so, forse è la canzone. È piuttosto affascinanti vedervi cantarla, devo concederlo a chi l’ha scritta.” ghignò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Daiki sospirò teatralmente, scuotendo la testa.

“Cosa siete ora, fangirl? Abbiamo cantato una canzone insieme per cui adesso dovrei...” fece una pausa, imbarazzato. “Farmelo, come ha educatamente detto Kei?”

“Andiamo, Dai-chan, non è canzone.” gli disse Kei, spostandosi Kei dal grembo e andando a sedersi accanto a lui, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Puoi dirci onestamente che non sei affatto interessato? Perché se dici di no ti crediamo, e ti lasceremo in pace. Ma, se lo sei, siamo tuoi amici e pensavamo solo di dovertelo dire.”

“Per il tuo bene.” aggiunse Yuya.

“Perché vogliamo bene a entrambi.” rimarcò Kei, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere una risata.

Daiki aveva la sensazione che lo stessero prendendo in giro, ma non riuscì a preoccuparsene troppo.

“Beh, allora grazie per avermelo detto.” bofonchiò, dando un sorso al liquore. Quella cosa era decisamente troppo forte per i suoi gusti.

“Che vuol dire grazie? Allora? Ti piace Ryo-chan o no?” chiese Hikaru, e ora tutt’e quattro paia d’occhi erano si di lui, e fu il suo turno di ghignare.

“Sono certo che vorreste saperlo, eh?”

~

“Mi dispiace, sono certo di aver capito male, Yuri. Potresti ripetere?”

Yuto e Keito sarebbero stati intelligenti abbastanza da prenderla alla larga, ma lunghi da Chinen spaventarsi della reazione del più grande.

“Ho detto che dovresti fare qualcosa per farti portare a letto da Dai-chan. E presto, anche.” disse, scandendo le parole il più chiaramente possibile.

Era seduto sul letto e Yuto, accanto a lui, ritenne meglio alzarsi e unirsi a Keito sulla chaise-longue accanto alla porta, nel caso in cui Yamada avesse deciso di lanciare qualcosa al più piccolo di loro.

Ma Ryosuke stava facendo del proprio meglio per sembrare divertito.

“E perché pensi che dovrei?” chiese a Yuri, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Perché mi sembra chiaro che lui voglia, ma lo sai com’è fatto: non lo farà a meno che non sia tu a fare la prima mossa, siete stati amici per troppo tempo perché si prenda il rischio senza essere certo che lo voglia anche tu.” spiegò. “E inoltre, ti servirebbe. Sei piuttosto teso ultimamente.”

Ryosuke sbarrò gli occhi, e finalmente afferrò un cuscino dalla poltrona su cui era seduto e lo lanciò al più piccolo.

Yuto ghignò, soddisfatto di sé.

“Beh, Ryo-chan, non ha tutti i torti.” intervenne. “No, non voglio dire che ti servirebbe. Non mi interessa, onestamente. Ma penso che tu e Dai-chan abbiate un certo feeling, e sarebbe uno spreco non scoprire dove porterebbe, no?” chiese.

Yamada li guardò, sempre più sorpreso.

“Ne avete parlato alle nostre spalle, non è vero?” sibilò, ed ebbe la risposta dalle loro espressioni colpevoli. “Anche con gli altri?” di nuovo, rimasero in silenzio, e fu sufficiente. Ryosuke sospirò teatralmente. “Quindi è per questo che noi siamo qui e loro sono in salotto? Divide et impera?” disse. “Non ci posso credere.”

“Io gliel’ho detto che era stupido.” bofonchiò Keito, muovendosi di lato, così che Yuto potesse coprirlo, in caso di ritorsioni da parte di Yamada.

“Lo è, Keito.” dichiarò l’altro, tornando poi a guardare Yuri. “Perché ti sembra chiaro che mi voglia, comunque? Siamo amici, e Daiki è in quel modo con tutti. Non ha nessun’attenzione particolare nei miei confronti.” disse, incrociando le braccia e fissando il più piccolo, come a volerlo sfidare a contraddirlo.

E Yuri non era mai stato il tipo da tirarsi indietro di fronte a una sfida.

“Oh, andiamo Ryosuke!” disse, a voce alta. “Lascia che ti riveli questa verità imperscrutabile: Dai-chan non si comporta con tutti noi come fa con te. Può anche piacergli coccolarci, mentre a te ti vizia. E ti cerca sempre con gli occhi quando non ti vede, parla sempre prima con te quando siamo tutti insieme. Non puoi dire di non essertene mai accorto. Specialmente considerando che tu fai la stessa identica cosa.” concluse, appoggiandosi contro la testiera e guardando gli altri due in cerca di supporto.

Anche Yamada li guardò, e sebbene la sua espressione fosse abbastanza intimidatoria, quella di Chinen faceva sempre più paura.

“Ryo, volevamo solo dirti come la pensiamo perché siamo tuoi amici. Non ci porta cosa fai, ma pensavamo che potessi anche non essertene accorto, quindi te l’abbiamo fatto notare. Prendi l’informazione e fanne ciò che vuoi. Non diremo un’altra parola in merito, a meno che tu non voglia.” gli disse Yuto, e Keito accanto a lui annuì vigorosamente, apparentemente più contento di schierarsi con la posizione più moderata di Yuto rispetto a quella di Yuri.

Quest’ultimo parve contrariato, e sospirò teatralmente.

“Sì. Quello che hanno detto loro, suppongo.” fece una smorfia, poi si fermò per un momento. “Però... ci potresti dire se abbiamo ragione? Voglio dire, ti piace no?” chiese, incapace di mascherare la curiosità, ignaro dello sguardo di disapprovazione di Yuto.

Yamada sorrise per la prima volta da quando avevano preso l’argomento.

“Se mi piace? Non saprei...”

~

_“Dai-chan, perché non dai un passaggio a casa a Ryosuke?”_

E se Yuri aveva sperato di essere discreto, aveva fallito miseramente.

Ma una volta tornati tutti insieme aveva Yuya a difenderlo su qualsiasi cosa dicesse, perciò si era sentito abbastanza sicuro da fare quel suggerimento.

Lo sguardo d’approvazione sul viso di Kei disse a Yamada che aveva ragione, e che Daiki doveva essere stato vittima di un attacco assai simile da parte dei loro amici.

Entrò in macchina, maledicendoli. Non aveva idea di cosa gli avessero detto, e non era nemmeno troppo desideroso di scoprirlo, ma in qualche modo sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, ed era certo che nessuno degli altri l’avrebbe aiutato a fuggire dal tragitto in macchina con Arioka.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ di tempo, Daiki apparentemente concentrato sulla strada e Yamada che fissava fuori dal finestrino, pensieroso.

Si voltò, comunque, quando sentì il più grande ridere.

“Allora.” cominciò Daiki. “C’hanno provato anche con te?” chiese, dandogli un’occhiata veloce.

Ryosuke fece una smorfia.

“Ovviamente sì. Li conosci, pensano di essere così scaltri. Non è che ci siamo mai i fatti loro, no? Non ricordo nessun intervento per Yuto quando pensavamo che lui e Hikaru si sarebbero dovuti mettere insieme. Né abbiamo detto qualcosa a Yuri e Yuya. Vorrei proprio sapere perché abbiano deciso che abbiamo bisogno del loro aiuto.”

Arioka rise di nuovo, con leggerezza.

“Devono davvero pensare che siamo fatti l’uno per l’altro.” disse, con tenerezza, e Yamada fu felice del fatto che fosse un guidatore così attento, perché se l’avesse guardato l’avrebbe visto arrossire.

“Beh, non sono loro che devono decidere.” bofonchiò, incrociando le braccia e agitandosi a disagio sul sedile.

“No, certo che no.” confermò Daiki, pensieroso, ma poi sorrise. “Però sono stati utili lo stesso. Mi hanno detto una cosa che ho trovato particolarmente interessante.”

“Davvero?” disse Yamada, cercando di mostrare nonchalance, mentre la sua mente lavorava velocemente per pensare a cosa potessero avergli detto, senza giungere ad alcuna conclusione.

“Sì.” il più grande sorrise, malizioso. “Kei e Yuya hanno detto qualcosa in merito a quando eravamo junior. Pensavano che all’epoca avessi una cotta per me.”

E lì Yamada gemette apertamente, e non pensò nemmeno di negare.

“Credo che li ucciderò. In modo doloroso.” si lamentò.

“Ti prego, non farlo. È l’unica cosa piacevole che ho sentito stasera.” gli disse Daiki, e a quel punto incapparono in un provvidenziale semaforo rosso, così che si potesse voltare verso il più piccolo. “Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” chiese, la voce più dolce del solito, chiaramente cercando di non irritarlo.

“Che senso avrebbe avuto? Ero un ragazzino. Allora avevo tredici anni e tu quindici. Sembrava una differenza enorme all’epoca.” scrollò le spalle, continuando a non guardarlo.

Il semaforo divenne verde, e Daiki dovette distogliere lo sguardo.

“Beh, mi sarebbe piaciuto saperlo. Sarebbe stato bello.” commentò.

Ryosuke cominciava a sentirsi come se stesse perdendo, pur consapevole che non si trattasse di una competizione. Comunque, si sentì obbligato a dire qualcosa per salvarsi.

“Beh, i ragazzi hanno detto che hai attenzioni particolari nei miei confronti, che è palese. Quindi non penso di essere l’unico che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa prima, no?”

“Sei abbastanza sicuro di te, per essere uno che andava a dire a Kei quanto fossi bello e gentile.” rispose il più grande con un ghigno.

Yamada stava per dire qualcosa di poco educato, quando si accorse che erano arrivati davanti al suo palazzo. Daiki parcheggiò, e si voltò verso di lui.

“Ti senti ancora in quel modo?” chiese, con voce tenera.

Ryosuke sospirò teatralmente.

“Suppongo che conosca già la risposta, no?”

“Sì. Ma credo che mi piacerebbe sentirlo dire a te.” disse, e continuò a guardarlo, in attesa.

“Bene.” Yamada piegò le gambe, inginocchiandosi sul sedile e voltandosi verso di lui, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. “Prima tu.” chiese allora, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Io non ho problemi, dovresti saperlo.” gli fece notare Daiki. “È vero che ho attenzioni particolari nei tuoi confronti. Com’è giusto che sia, no? Sei quello di cui mi importa di più.” disse, sicuro, e Yamada seppe che non poteva più fuggire.

“Certo che lo sono.” mormorò. “Beh, d’accordo. Ti trovo ancora gentile. E... beh, bello, suppongo.” aggiunse, facendo una smorfia.

Daiki rise, poi annuì.

“Me lo farò bastare.” disse, poi si protese verso di lui e premette le labbra contro le sue, portandogli una mano dietro la testa per tenerlo vicino, sebbene il più piccolo non avesse la minima intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

Quando si separarono si guardarono, ed entrambi sorridevano.

Scesero dall’auto, camminando lentamente verso il portone del palazzo. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, Daiki prese la mano di Ryosuke, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

“Dai-chan...” chiese il più piccolo quando furono nell’androne, pensieroso. Stava cercando di ricordare quella parola che aveva usato Yuri, dato che gli era piaciuta. “Quando credi che dovremmo dire loro l’imperscrutabile verità?” chiese, e l’altro rise.

“Che stiamo insieme da mesi?” domandò, sornione, sporgendosi in avanti e baciandolo ancora. “Io farei passare un po’ di tempo. O penseranno che sia merito loro, e non vogliamo dar loro questa soddisfazione, no?”

Yamada rise, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo, guardandolo intensamente.

“No, non vogliamo. Non ci lascerebbero più in pace.” confermò, e lo baciò ancora, e ancora e ancora, fino a che non arrivarono al suo appartamento.

Era stato bello mantenere il segreto per un po’, pensò.

E sarebbe stato divertente dire ai loro amici che avevano scoperto qualcosa di cui Yamada e Daiki si erano accorti parecchio tempo prima.

Alla fine non era così imperscrutabile, no?


End file.
